Losing my Girlfriend to Gilbert Beilschmidt
by flwoingstar
Summary: Roderich has realized that his girlfriend clearly doesn't want to date him. He realized it after he saw how happy she was with that white haired idiot and how affectionate she was to him. So, that's why he made it his mission to get the two together. Sure, he loved Elizaveta, but he wanted her to be happy. And in some weird twisted way Gilbert Beilschmidt made his girlfriend happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back and with a new story to show all of you! I really liked this prompt so I took it and wrote a little story with it. I don't know if you guys will like it or not, but if you do make sure to vote for it on the poll on my page! It would really help in choosing which story I should do next or which one I should continue. Well.. This is a Human AU and all of the countries human names will be used... I'm sorry for not putting it in the summary, I didn't have enough characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does!**

Austria's POV

It has come to my attention that Elizaveta clearly doesn't love me. In fact she frankly loves the idiot.

It was as all Mondays start out as: boring and monotonous. I had recently been chosen to play at the schools talent show, much to my chagrin. I was not one to perform in front of large masses of groups. I only played to a select few, those including Feliciano (if he decided to stay over for a couple days), Elizaveta, Ludwig (due to our semi close friendship), and the people of my family (who don't show up often after my abrupt decision to leave). It was of course much to my displeasure to play for those of my idiotic school. Gilbert and Alfred among those who bugged me to no end. I calmly stroked the piano keys and looked up again at the beautifully crafted piano piece above me.

"Roderich? Are you in here?" Elizaveta peeked through the door, her signature flower clip hanging dismally loose on a strand of hair.

"Hello Elizaveta. Have you been well?" She smiled and hurried to sit next to me. Her hair brushed my cheek as she glanced at the piece above me.

"Great! What are you playing today?"

"Only some old piece that Ludwig gave to me. I believe it's Bach, though I'm not quite sure." I looked at the title again, the paper was smudged and wrinkled, and the words at the top were nearly intelligible.

"Hmm… Could you play it for me?" She asked, looking at me hopefully. I placed my hands on the keys and softly pressed before I flowed to the next one and then the next until I had already finished half of the piece. I couldn't stop my fingers, they were already rapidly playing, the soft melancholy sound that came from the grand piano circled around the room casting everything in a dark blue. I closed my eyes and felt soft warmth melt into me. Sunlight shown in the middle of the darkness and it expelled the sadness creating a joyful tune that brightened everything. I let my fingers slide to a stop and I looked to see that Elizaveta was grinning. Her smile reached her eyes, the little wrinkles crinkling as she beamed at me. I was almost grinning with her but Gilbert barged in.

"There you are Elizaveta! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Gilbert's red eyes usually held a mischievous glint but as he stared at my girlfriend, his eyes seemed to soften and his posture released from it's tense state. I couldn't help but notice how Elizaveta's ears turned the smallest shade of red and how her whole posture seemed to change as she gazed upon the troublemaker in front of her. "Come on we have to go! The talent show committee isn't going to manage itself!" Gilbert grinned at my girlfriends pissed off expression.

"Why couldn't you just manage it yourself? You're part of it too!" Elizaveta yelled, her face flushing a dark shade of red, this time for anger. Wait, Gilbert had joined the talent show committee? As far as I knew, he was as terrible at school spirit as he was at school work. I watched as Elizaveta raged on about the albinos lack of responsibility and how the reason they were so behind was because of him. The whole entire time Gilbert just watched in amusement. After the brunette had stopped spitting fire, Gilbert quickly swooped in and unclipped the flower pin, he then readjusted it to where it originally was supposed to be. Eliza could only gape as the action was done, shock registering only after Gilbert had returned to his original place. She looked to be at a loss of words, her face flushed a bright red and a little mushroom cloud of embarrassment erupted from her face. I painfully looked on as the BTT member dragged my girlfriend away from me, little protest coming from her lips.

It was as of that moment that the realization figuratively hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart stung, a weird sensation spreading throughout my chest. I loved Elizaveta more than I loved anything else in the world (though I do little to show it) and I wanted to make her happy. Her happiness was my goal and there was nothing that would push me away from that goal. No matter what I wanted to see her smile and if she wanted to be with that white haired idiot then I will see to it that it will happen, even if it breaks my heart.

**R&R.. (I feel like Austria was a bit OOC, please tell me what I could do to make it better)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND NOW I'M BACK! BACK AGAIN! With a significantly longer chapter, and thank you all who reviewed! I made sure to fix my mistakes and improve my writing. Thank you for supporting me and your comments really help, I will most definitely write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…. *cries violently***

No one's POV

Roderich was completely and utterly lost. After coming to the conclusion that Elizaveta didn't love him, he had decided to help her in her journeys of love with the ever annoying Gilbert. Roderich had gone home to his elegant and grand house to find that he had no idea how to get Elizaveta to realize her feelings. (After knowing the girl for so long, Roderich had absolute assurance that she had no idea she was in love with Gilbert) Roderich walked up to his piano, dragging his long fingers on the top of the instrument. It always calmed him to be near the piano, something about it's elegance gave him a feeling of peace and serenity. He played a couple bars, stopping himself before going any further, he had homework to do and he would not let himself get caught up in the alluring sound of music. He quickly unpacked his bag, making sure not to glance at the grand piano behind him.

After vigorously completing his math worksheets, Roderich let himself fully ponder the circumstance of his issue. Roderich was not one for romance, he knew little of the subject and found that the piano understood him much better than women (well that was before he met Elizaveta, and maybe a little bit after). Having struggled in his love with Elizaveta he found no answer to how he was going to meddle in the affairs of one Gilbert Beilschmidt and his girlfriend. As Roderich questioned this dilemma, a soft tap at his window alerted him to an italian boy pressed up against the glass. Feliciano Vargas had appeared, and as if by magic, Roderich's issues all found a solution (well of course not the one of his still very deep love for Elizaveta and the slight itching in his heart to leap forward and stop Gilbert whenever he came in close parameters to the Hungarian).

Feliciano was a flirty gentlemen, known for his many girlfriends and his expeditions in love that all seemed to come to an untimely end. Feliciano was also known for his relationship with Ludwig, an extremely close friendship sometimes bordering on the edge of homosexuality but as Elizaveta put it: some yaoi is always good for everyone (Roderich decided not to question the girl for there was a deep fire in her eyes). Despite everything though, Feliciano held a nice relationship with Roderich and also one with the girls at school. If anyone knew how to handle women and love, it would be Feli (and Francis, but Roderich decided to take the quicker route and use Feli instead). Roderich opened his porch door, letting the sweaty boy in.

"Roderich! You have to help me! Ludwig found out I broke one of his favorite beer bottles and now he's after my blood!"

"Why'd you break it?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I was snooping around Ludy's house and I found it and played around with it for a while! THEN IT BROKEEEEE!" Feliciano wailed. Tears began to sprout at the corners of the italian boys eyes. Roderich, used to these events happening, walked into the kitchen.

"I have pasta." The italian boy straightened immediately, happy flowers seeming to appear by his face.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~" The boys screams of joy became progressively louder as he ran into the kitchen. The delicious aroma of tomato sauce on freshly cooked noodles drifted into the nostrils of the starving teenager. Feliciano's stomach growled impatiently. He leaped at the plate, desperately trying to get a taste of his favorite dish, but Roderich pulled it away.

"I need you to help me with something."

The plan was simple, Feliciano would ask Elizaveta how the talent show committee was going and if he could join. Elizaveta would most likely tell Feli yes considering she had a notable soft spot for the boy. Feli would then spy on the blossoming relationship of Gilbert and Elizaveta and occasionally nudge it towards the right direction. After each meeting, the italian would come report his findings to Roderich for a nice plate of pasta afterwards.

The mission started immediately after the weekend ended. Feliciano approached the hungarian girl nervously; he never was a good liar but, then again, this was for his precious pasta. The boy mussed up his hair, fingers shaking. Right before Feli could tap Elizaveta on the shoulder, a man leaped in front of him. It was Ludwig. The German was practically sizzling with anger. Before the younger Vargas could even process what was happening, he was lifted by the German and dragged away crying and screaming. Needless to say, he never got his pasta. (Roderich had watched the whole scene unfold, he was too scared to interfere)

Roderich lay in bed that night, thinking. The plan with Feliciano didn't work out and he wasn't willing to try again considering Ludwig had yet to reappear with the italian. What could he possibly do that would help Elizaveta's and Gilbert's relationship continue to thrive? He thought of her ridiculously beautiful smile and how he couldn't live without it. Maybe someday this pain would lessen, maybe someday he would fully believe what he's doing is right. The brunette rolled over, groaning. He just couldn't help but love her.

Flashback

"Roderich, we would like you to meet Elizaveta." The teenager looked up from his lap and saw a fidgety girl, who kept fiddling with the flower clip in her hair. Roderich couldn't help but smile at her nervous expression, did he look like that too? His father had said that Elizaveta was a wonderful lady who had the most impeccable manners, this only made him laugh harder. Elizaveta was absolutely confused and Roderich's parents were giving him disapproving stares.

"Roderich! Why on Earth are you laughing so rudely?" His father whispered harshly, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. The Austrian boy straightened, his fathers rough tone snapping him back into place.

"It's nice to meet you Elizaveta, I'm Roderich."

Flashback End

Roderich couldn't help but think of that moment, he hadn't laughed in a while but something about her always triggered something in him. Of course the engagement had fallen through when he moved out, but they had still stayed together, his love for her only growing. They were going to celebrate their two year anniversary soon but this kind of put a rift in his plans. "She'll be happier with him. She WILL be happier with him." Roderich draped a hand over his eyes, he wanted to preserve her smile and nothing was going to stop him. Especially his broken heart.

At a loss, Roderich decided to just spy on the two. The Austrian stalked Elizaveta all day, noting all of the slight glances she gave Gilbert as she went about her business. It was after school that really peaked his interest. Today was a non-committee day but Elizaveta still stayed after. She waited by one of the classes, nervously holding her books as she leaned against the wall by the door. As Gilbert came out he flashed her a quick smile before walking with her. A slight pang in Roderich's chest made him bite his lip. This is what he wanted. He forced himself to choke down the pain and just keep watching. Elizaveta and Gilbert walked into the library and the Hungarian set her books down on the table.

"Alright Gil, show me your papers." Gilbert shuffled through his bags for a few moments before producing a thick wad of tests and quizzes, each marked with red pen. "Did you get worse?" Elizaveta asked, flipping through the failing grades as she took notes on his weaknesses. "Okay… Let's start here." As Roderich's girlfriend explained the basics of trigonometry, Gilbert watched silently how the sun glinted off of her hair and how her mouth pursed in concentration. Gilberts mind began drifting as he stared at the girl in front of him, she wasn't his but he sure as heck wanted her to be. He had respect though, he wasn't going to steal someone's girlfriend away, she was the one to choose and if she wanted that prissy aristocrat then she got the prissy aristocrat. "Gilbert? Gilbert. GIL-BERT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Elizaveta knocked the side of the albinos head. This seemed to shock him into reality.

"Um… Yeah. Sure Elizaveta, whatever you say."

"Ugh. You're hopeless. It's getting late, you better get home. We'll pick this up tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah.. Okay." Elizaveta left soon after, leaving Gilbert to study on his own. He ran a tired hand through his messy hair. Roderich was planning on following Elizaveta home, to make sure she was safe, but he noticed that Gilbert wasn't leaving. The Austrian decided to stay behind a little longer, wanting to know what actually went on in the older Beilschmidt's mind. Roderich observed as Gilbert pulled the worksheets Elizaveta had left behind closer to him, doing the work quickly. He answered every problem with a quick flick of his wrist and before long, had completed all of them. The albino rubbed at his eyes before glancing at the clock. "Shoot, she wasn't kidding. It really is getting late." He packed up his things quickly, scooping up the worksheets and rushing out of the door. He didn't even notice when one of the papers fell to the ground and was delicately picked up by a watching Roderich. The Austrian glanced over all of the answers, and surprisingly, they were all right. So why did he need Elizaveta to tutor him?

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIYA! I'm back with a double chapter release! I'm really starting to love this story, I should update the other ones. Okay. TIME TO FACE THE BLOCK. Oh and a bit of an angsty chapter, well maybe.. I don't really know, I guess I was feeling really emotional or maybe it is sad. Please give me yo reviews and make sure to follow and favorite. Thank you!**

Roderich's POV

I had decided that the matter of Gilbert and his wonderously excellent science skills was something that must not be exposed. I was not one to peek into other people's business, unless, of course, it involved the happiness of those important to me. Valentines day was coming up soon, and I was at a complete loss. You see, on the realization that Elizaveta did not love me, I was in a dilemma. I was not sure whether to treasure this last Valentines day, or to launch into a plan where I force Elizaveta and Gilbert to gradually fall in love. Faced with this terrible issue, I was forced to consult the ever love expert, Francis.

"So what you're saying is. You're in love with a girl who you want to spend Valentine's day with but she loves another guy but you want to make her happy so you don't know what to do." Francis fondled a rose as he spoke rapidly. How he does it? The world may not ever know.

"No, no. Francis I think you're misunderstanding. I am speaking of a friend." I knew the friend thing wouldn't work. Francis was one of those people so avidly involved in the art of love that he wouldn't ever believe a lie.

"Sure Roderich. So Elizaveta loves another guy huh? Tough luck." Francis rubbed a petal. "Love is a complicated thing. Those who fall in and out of it are sure never to be forgotten, while those who fall in and never out are surely to be forgotten. Are emotions are always changing, always switching and twisting. It's like a dance. A dance of pain, passion, and happiness. Some change more than others. We are fickle people. I think, Roderich, that you are one of the painful ones. Doomed to have the saddest happiness known. Doomed to fall in love and never out after a girl who will repeatedly fall over and over again. You are like this petal Roderich, one you pluck it, it can never go back." He plucked the petal, letting it fall to the ground. "Sorry Roderich. I can't help you. Your emotions are not my decision." With that, the man stood up, and walked away. I picked up the petal that had fallen on the floor. Maybe I was doomed, maybe I was the petal.

It was my last Valentines day with her. I had deemed it so. I wanted to be selfish. Just this once. Elizaveta, forgive me, please just let me be selfish. I grabbed the rose I had picked out so carefully. It was blood red, and the petals were in prime time. I plastered a smile on my face and saw her. Her signature flower clip was perfectly in place, her smile was goofy yet beautiful, and her eyes glittered. I heaved a breath.

"Elizaveta." I said, but my voice sounded choked. She turned towards me and grinned, that wonderful, lovely, grin. I would miss that. I would always miss that.

"Roderich?" She was right in front of me, but I couldn't speak. I wanted her. I wanted her so much. She was so great, so lovely, so... So.. Everything. I couldn't help it. I hugged her. I was never a hug person, always a small smile and don't you dare hurt her person. Elizaveta was shocked for a moment, before she hugged me back.

"I love you." I whispered, my voice catching in my throat. "I love you. I love you. I love you." I whispered over and over again but I knew she couldn't hear me. Please, just let me have this moment, and then I'll give you up. I promise. I will give you to Gilbert like it doesn't hurt me, so just let me have this. The rose was crushed between us, but I didn't care. She's so warm. I hugged her tighter. I dropped my face to her hair. I love you. I love you. I love you. I wanted to stay there, for always, for eternity, but the bell had rung and the floods of people came running in. She let go.

"Roderich? Are you okay?" She reached up to my face. Rubbing a stray tear from my eye. Was I crying? I shook my head.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She looked up at me and smiled. It was then that she noticed the rose. Her eyes widened.

"Roderich! Your rose! I'm so sorry! Did I crush it? Aghhhh I crushed it! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's so beautiful though. Did you get it for me? Aww… Roderich, you didn't have too? Wait.. Maybe you didn't get it for me. Ugh. Gosh Elizaveta you talk too much! Sorry Roderich. I'm so sorry about your rose. I crushed it. It's all my fault. Darnit. I keep messing up today!" She muttered on to herself, making funny actions with her hands as she talked. I smiled.

"Here. It's for you." I handed her the rose and her face seemed to widen.

"Thanks Roderich. I love it." She held the broken rose in her hands, stroking the petals like Francis. "I have to go to class, but we'll talk later okay?" I nodded and she hurried away, still cradling the rose. I didn't even notice that she didn't say I love you.

_Flashback_

_"I'm leaving." I picked up my bags from the doorway and opened the door. I looked back at the foyer one more time. My childhood was here, yet my heart remained cold. No flood of memories hit me, no sadness invaded me as I left my childhood home. No one was there to say goodbye either. I had decided to leave on my own. The tone of my father had grown increasingly disapproving and my mother had turned a blind eye as I struggled. I was sick of it. The life of an aristocrat wasn't something I wanted, I wanted to live happily with Elizaveta. I wanted to have a normal life with normal friends with normal happiness. My father had agreed to my departure, with three older sons to take his place he didn't care about the youngest extra one. He had found me a home and payed for it, not saying a word to me. For all he cared, I was already part of another family. I gripped my bag tighter. I was leaving. I was leaving finally. I walked out of the door, met with the wonderful smell of the outdoor world. It was spring and the beautiful flowers that dotted my front yard greeted me with a smile. I got in my car, gripping the wheel and glancing at my families house one more time. How could something so beautiful, house something so ugly? That home was cold, unforgiving, and dark. Happiness can not be found in wealth and extravagance, but warmth and love. I drove away, the feeling of emptiness spreading in my chest like a black flower. Without knowing it, I drove to Elizaveta's small apartment instead of my new home. I knocked on the door, tears welling up in my ears. _

_"Roderich? What's wrong?" Her eyes crinkled in worry. She looked so ethereal, so beautiful in the light. She filled my chest, the presence of her had filled the empty hole in my soul. I broke down on her doorstep, the tears leaking down my face. I didn't cry because I left. I cried because of the emptiness. I cried because I was free. I cried because she was there. I cried because maybe somehow I knew. Maybe somehow, I expected that one day she would leave me. I expected that the emptiness would one day return and I would never be able to fix it again._

_Flashback End_

I gasped. My head jerked up and my hand rushed to my pulsing heart. It was a dream. I'm okay. I have time. I brought a hand to my face, surprised to find it damp. I was crying. I grabbed my phone, scrolling through my contacts before finding her name. I paused right over her name. No. No. I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to call her. She'll be happier without me. She'll be happier with Gilbert. I turned off my phone and placed it on the nightstand again. I had to withhold, I had to be strong. I had to. For her. Her.

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

**THE SECOND PART TO THE DOUBLE CHAPTER SPECIAL! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **  
>Roderich had decided that in order to get Gilbert and Elizaveta together he had to enlist the help of Francis and Antonio. This decision, of course, took many hours of contemplation considering the gravity of cluing them in on the plan. In truth, he still wasn't quite sure if he was going to do it. Francis was a blabber mouth but he wasn't much of a trouble if it had to do with love, besides, the last time Roderich had enlisted his help, the man had taken it quite seriously. Technically, he already knew half the truth. Antonio was the issue. Antonio was a bubbly, smiley, over the top guy who had a weird obsession with the rude Vargas brother. Roderich had absolutely no conversations with Antonio and for all the Austrian knew, the spaniard could've been the runner of an underground gymnastic troupe. It was because of the lack of information that Roderich decided to once again bribe Feliciano into helping him. Feliciano was relatively close to his brother, Romano, and had quickly agreed to helping out after a quick bowl of pasta and the promise of more. So, Roderich was now awaiting the younger Vargas brother at his house. A light tap on his window alerted him to a certain dog loving German.<p>

"Ludwig?" Roderich opened his porch door, letting the blonde boy in.

"Hello Roderich. Have you seen Feliciano around?" Ludwig stood rigid, his back unnaturally straight and he looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yes, and what do you need him for?" Roderich narrowed his eyes, the two couldn't fool him.

"Uh… Certain business." Ludwig blushed, looking away. Roderich knew it.

"I haven't seen him." Roderich decided to lie. The German had to seek out the Italian himself. It was supposed to be boyfriend 101, or at least that's what Roderich has been told.

"Oh. Okay. Alright. Thank you for your time Roderich. Bye." The German awkwardly left through the patio door and walked away. It was only a few moments later that the younger Vargas burst through the front door dragging his older brother with him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU WHEN I GET OUT!" Romano screamed as he struggled against the ropes binding him.

"Brotherrrrrrr! Please, just listen to him! This will be done soon!" Roderich mentally shook his head. The way Feliciano said it made it sound so violent and weird.

"Alright. Romano I need you to tell me about Antonio." Roderich sat down in the chair across from the violent Italian boy and watched as he struggled.

"Why would you want to know about that?" Romano spit, glaring at the Austrian.

"I have my reasons."

"Well that bastard is a terrible person, always so weak and smiley. Does he ever take a break? I mean honestly, laughing and giggling all the time with his weird fusososososososososo laugh. What does he think he is? The sun? That tomato man, always making me so angry with his happiness. He keeps telling everyone what I'm doing. It gets so annoying!" Roderich nodded, taking rapid notes with his pen. "Ugh, but he never tells me what he does on Sundays. It's really mean. Ugh, making me worry about his uselessness." Roderich nodded some more, his pen moving a bit faster.

"Do you think he's trustworthy though?" Roderich asked. The Austrian looked up, his eyes gouging Romano's expression.

"That idiot is as trustworthy as it gets. Sure he may come off as a bubbly little sunshine ray, but in truth he's serious and forgiving. He's honest, kind and always forgiving. I think he's trustworthy. B-BUT DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY. IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING! THAT TOMATO MAN IS WAY TOO WEIRD AND SUNSHINEY!" Romano stammered, his face blushing bright red as he struggled. Roderich stood up.

"That's enough. Thank you." The Austrian pushed in his chair and walked over to untie the Italian. "I wouldn't tell anyone about this Romano. Unless you want Antonio to hear about your little confession." Roderich said as he loosened the last rope. A dark miasma seemed to drift off of the piano lover.

"Y-yes." Romano quivered. He thought the piano man was weak, not terrifying! When the Austrian stepped away, the Italian boy sprinted out of the room.

"Ah. Romano!" Feliciano called out after his brother, but the boy was already long gone.

"Oh right. Ludwig is looking for you." Roderich looked over at the younger Vargas brother and noticed how the boy was blushing from the tips of his ears to the tips of his feet.

"Luddy is?"

"Yeah." Roderich looked away, cleaning up the ropes and coiling them.

"I'm going to go…" The Vargas brother inched towards the door impatiently and the Austrian sighed.

"I think he went towards your house, he's probably still there. The German never gives up." And with that, the boy was gone.

"I think you all know why I've called you here today." Roderich sat in his living room, back straight and head held high. People always told him he looked so uncomfortable and prissy but Roderich could never revert out of the old habit. His father had ingrained it into his mind. Back, straight. Chin, up. Eyes, confident. It wasn't something he chose to do, it was the only way he knew how to sit. She was the only who didn't ask. She knew about his past and his teachings. She was an escapee like him, she understood. Now Roderich needed his posture more than ever. He needed to sound confident, not like a heartbroken little boy. He needed to be Roderich the heir.

"More love troubles?" Francis had draped himself over the couch, looking completely comfortable.

"Love troubles?" Antonio repeated. The Spaniard looked uncomfortable and out of place.

"Uhhh… Of that sort." Roderich then told them the whole story. From front to back, cover to cover. He left out no details, well maybe the Romano part, and he made sure not to let any of his emotions through. By the end of his story, Francis was smiling sadly while Antonio was crying.

"Roderich, do you want to be the fallen petal? Gilbert was always so empty. There was hole in his heart. So wide and deep that no one could patch it up, it was like an endless abyss had separated him and his feelings. Then there was Elizaveta and it was like his heart was filled. He was so much brighter. Wasn't she too? Did you see how she shined? Is that why you are doing this? You want to preserve that happiness? Even if it causes you pain, you want to see her smile." Francis asked. He saw it. Roderich couldn't hide. Pain is something that always shows through, you can't hide pain, it's too strong of an emotion.

"I… I… I want her to be happy." Roderich confessed. He said as if it would solve all the worlds problems. He said it because it did. He looked down at the floor. A hole in Gilberts heart? He's me, but he can do so much better. How can he do so much better? Roderich held his head in his hands. "Please. Help her be happy." He was choking out the words. They suddenly got so much harder to say.

"Are you sure mon ami? Are you sure you want to do this? You chose differently on Valentine's day, you don't want to be like that for the rest of time?" Francis had his doubts. On Valentines Day, Francis had seen Roderich embracing Elizaveta in the hallway. It was so serene, so beautiful, yet an aura of sadness drifted from the scene. The frenchman still wasn't sure if Roderich was ready. Love is a bond, and breaking it is worse than most people would believe.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO BE LIKE THAT. It's just… She won't be…" Roderich shook his head, his vision blurred. His facade was crumbling. "I was saying goodbye." Roderich whispered, barely audible. Antonio wiped his tears, sniffing a couple times. "Please." Roderich glanced up, a look of desperation overtook his features. "Please help me." It was a cry for help. A cry to be saved from himself. He had been ignoring it, the constant stab in his heart when he saw her. The constant pain. It was time he broke. It was time that he accepted his fate, and now he needed someone else.

"We'll help you." The Spanish man spoke confidently. Roderich needed someone and Antonio could never turn away from that."We'll help you." This time his voice was lighter. Kindness seeped from his tone, embracing Roderich as he broke.

**AGHHHHH. I don't know if this chapter was good… But I hope so! Please tell me if there is anything I can do to improve. I feel like Roderich was a bit OOC in this one. **

**R&R**


End file.
